A Faith Never Lost
by Lacrease
Summary: *Chap2*Jun has lived a life working as an officer of the WWWC. But she is not satisfied with one of the cases. She loses her hopes until something astonishing happens. She finds faith to pursue this case and now she targets the Mishima Zaibatsu.
1. Home Sweet Home

Disclaimer: Don't own Tekken.

(a/n): Oh I can't take it anymore. I keep saying I'm a Jun Kazama fan and than again I don't do anything to prove it. I even stopped playing Tekken 2 because I don't have it anymore. So here it goes. I wanted to write more about this because I really like Jun and I think she's as good as Julia or Xiaoyu. Maybe better. Jun was my very first favorite Tekken character until Namco killed her off and then made her son change his style. No respect to the Kazama name at all. lol. Anyway, ENJOY! ^_^

A Faith Never Lost by Lacrease Menasea 

Chapter1: Home Sweet Home

            Jun was sucking on a candy as she was curling her beautiful black bangs. She was looking through the files in the WWWC headquarters, trying to bust a case about animal smuggling. She has no clue what for and no clue who done it. "Kazama, you're still looking at those damn files?" Jun turned around to see her boss, Ken Kendo, who was towering over her. "How many times has it been now, Jun, since you looked over that file?" Jun looked back and turned to another page in the folder. "Enough." She coolly said and kept looking through these pictures. "Jun, it's over. Done with, you can't do anything now. You got to wait for another case." He said and sat on the opposite side of the table. 

            "That's the point. I don't want another case." She said as she closed the file. "I can't bare to hear the animals to be kidnapped by someone who we don't even know. If we keep waiting for another case might as well forget about this whole damn agency." She folded her arms and crossed her legs as she looked at Kendo. "Alright." He leaned on the table. "You got a point. But we can't just solve this case in days." Jun rolled her eyes and leaned back. "Look, you can really use some rest." "I'm fine." Jun stood up and started to pack up the folders in a neat file. "Jun, you've been up all night. I can see it in your eyes that you are tired. Get some rest and I promise you, I'll give you more files and you can go out there and look for clues, but not right now sweetie. You look dead tired."  

            Jun frowned and her boss got up. "Go home Jun and get some rest. Come back tomorrow." Jun sighed and nodded. She picked up her bags and left the files on the table as she left. Jun wasn't too happy with what she has done. It isn't her these days. She gives up too easily to arguments and now she agreed to take a rest while those criminals are out there searching for more victims. 

            Jun rubbed her eyes and sat on a bench outside. What's gotten into her? She was always a young lady that pursued any dream and was ready to protect anything. She was failing her father day by day. She stopped being in action and does nothing but sit behind a desk. Sure this investigation was hard but doesn't mean she must lose faith. She would tackle any challenge. What's wrong now? Is she afraid to fail something that she worked on. 

            "Oh father, if you only saw me now. I'm not that 18-year-old girl that you used to know. I'm a failure." She folded her hands and looked down at the pavement. "Now, now. A beautiful woman like you should never say that." Jun looked at most annoying cop she has ever met. She always forgets to mention that to him, though. Maybe he'll leave her alone once and for all. "What do you want Sai?" She asked him and stood up. "I just want to talk to you." Jun chuckled and looked at him. "Sorry, but I'm tired. Maybe later." Jun called for the cab in the big city and went inside. 

            Sai grabbed the open window space in the door she just closed. "Why don't you take me for serious, Jun." He asked her. "Because you never took yourself serious." She said. She saw Sai's mouth drop. "Driver, go." She said and drove away into the forest in the far south.  

            Jun got off after 15 minutes of driving and came up next to a really large and beautiful rain forest. She lives in there, deep inside with animals where her psychic ability is much higher. She paid the driver and went deep into the beauty. She walked the path she walked everyday. She would always get astonished by the beauty of nature even if she sees it everyday. Compared to the city life this is so much different. She always misses this place even when she's gone only for an hour. She has so many friends here that she trusts.

            Jun got up to the end of the road where her house stood, a little house with 2 bedrooms, a living room, and a kitchen. She stopped at the entrance and dropped her bags on the grass. She stretched to the top of the door and got her keys. She opened the door and walked in and a sworn of animals welcomed her. 

            "Hey, everyone." She said and put her bags on the floor and fell in the couch. "Those bags are heavy. Anyway want to take a guess what's in them?" She asked and smiled. Lasen, her beautiful dog came trudging along and sat next to her feet. "Hey girl." She scratched behind her ear. She stood up and stretched and sighed. "Well, that was a tiring day." She shuffled in the bags and took out Puppy Chow and poured some of it in the bowl. Lasen happily ran over the bowl and began eating. 

            Jun took out some seeds for her lovely birds and poured them in a big basket. "Manny, don't even think about it." She said to her monkey without even turning to look at him. He pleaded near the refrigerator and Jun shook her head. "I have something else for you, boy." She came outside and whistled and a bunch of birds flew from the trees onto the ground. Jun proportionally threw the seeds in all directions and the birds ate, peacefully.

            She finished feeding the birds and came inside. "Come here, Manny." She said and he ran up to her and climbed on her shoulder. "This is for now." She handed him a banana. "And this is for later." She handed him a chocolate bar. Manny jumped happily and grabbed the two things. He got off her shoulder and ran out of the window. Jun smiled and shook her head. "Okay everyone, eat up." She happily said and took a horse brush and went outside. "See you all later." She said and locked the door and put the keys on the top of the door again. She went behind the house and into the open fields that had grass sway from the wind.

            She walked in the plains happily as wind kicked her hair in all the directions. She twirled in the wind and fell on the floor. She smiled widely and just realized how happy she really is. This is her home this is where she belongs. She giggled as someone has licked her face. "Chase, stop it." She continued giggling and stood up and looked at her gallant horse, a true palomino. "Missed me?" She asked and hugged the horse by its neck. "'Course you did." She said and let go.

            She started to brush Chase and was in thought. Her father, she must make him happy but how? Her boss was right. She forgot when she saw action. She stopped using jiujutsu that her father has taught her long ago. She stopped pursuing her dreams. 

She sighed. "Do you think I'm trying, Chase? Do you think I still can crack this case?" She asked her horse and stared of into the sky. "I miss dad. He was the only human close with me." Her eyes looked like they longed for something, something that was stolen from her long ago. 

            Chase nudged her and she looked at him and smiled. She brushed her hand on its head between the eyes and kissed it there. "Yeah, you're right. I have you with me. I have all of you with me. This is my home and I will not give it away for the world." Chase licked her again and she giggled. "Yeah, I love you too." She giggled more and got on top of the horse. "Let's go beyond the prairie now, Chase. I want to see the ocean!" She said sweetly and they both road off slowly into the nature.

(a/n): What did you think for a Jun chapter? In the next chapter someone will come and bring Jun's spirit back to solve the case once and for all. But what will it all lead to? If you review, I will write more. So please review. Thanks.          


	2. The Dream

Disclaimer: Last time I'm saying this. I do NOT own Tekken, Namco or Jun. We have that clear now, right? Good.

(a/n): Thank you so much for your lovely compliments. I really didn't think no one is going to read this because most of the people are obsessed with the new characters. I'm glad you like my story. Well thanks for reading and here is Chapter 2. Enjoy! ^_^

Chapter 2: The Dream

            Jun went out of the shower with a towel around her. She came into her bedroom and sat down in front of the large mirror, looking at herself carefully. She was a woman with hope seeping out of her little by little. She had tried so hard but she just can't do it anymore. She was too tired and she feels like she is giving up on her father. 

            Her father was a great man and everyone knew his name at home. A man so powerful and intelligent that people only dared to whisper his name. She remembers how proud she was of herself to have such a father. She still is proud of him, but because he was a powerful man, many people wanted him out, wanted him dead.

            Now, he is nothing but a memory. A memory that soon will be washed away forever. She doesn't remember how he looks like anymore. How ashamed she felt. All her life she is telling herself that she loves him and will always love him. How can she say that if she doesn't remember his face? His smile that always made her smile? 

Jun closed her eyes to pull her tears away. No, she won't cry, tears won't help her they will only hurt her. She is strong like her father before her. She will keep up the Kazama name. This is her destiny. She must follow in her father's footsteps and make him proud. She knew it was hard, since the beginning. It's hard to have a father who was so good and well known in his neighborhood. She was afraid of making mistakes but she knew, no matter how many mistakes she will make she must try and go on. Her father never gave up. She won't give up either.

Her relatives were all great people and they didn't need to be famous to be great. They would always help and care. She must keep up this proud name of her family, she must not falter, she must not give up. She will meet her demands she knows it. So why does she feel so uncertain. Why does she feel this strange presence that keeps telling her she is going to fail? Is she going to fail? Will she make it? Will she be strong enough? What if she is lying to herself? 

Jun can't take it. She always knew where to go and what to do. She didn't hesitate to make actions and she didn't stop her pursuit of her ultimate goal. Now, she feels helpless like her light has gone out. Like she has overworked herself and there is nothing left within her now. What have she done to herself? What will her father say?

She has done nothing but break the laws of her family. She has stopped training her most precious and rare ability, the physic power. She has given up so often and became weak. She is like a dieing flower in winter, slowly failing to face towards the sun and falling towards the ground and slowly rotting and losing color.

How can she go on? How can she? She has done so much and yet nothing at all. She only has started on her journey and she already broke. She cannot stand strong anymore, she cannot fight anymore, she feels like giving up.

"Jun." She quickly turned around as someone whispered her name. "Who's there? Show yourself." She sounded very calm and as if she was in control. "Jun, don't leave me." The voice said in a whisper. Jun frowned, as she stood up, confused. "What are you talking about? Who are you?" She turned towards her opened door and gathered herself together. She had no clue whom it was. No one knows where she lives and these are woods. Who on Earth will even be here?

"Jun." Jun gasped when the door shut closed with a bang and the voice was no longer a whisper. Jun whipped her head around to see the owner of the voice and nearly fainted from shock. 

"Father?" Her voice broke as she felt tears swell in her eyes. She didn't know her if she was crying because she was sad or happy but at this moment, she didn't really care. "Daddy?" She nearly whispered and gave in to the tears as he smiled his gorgeous smile. "Oh my god! Daddy!" She ran to him to throw her hands around him but, as she feared, she ran past him and fell to the floor. 

She stayed there, to sad to stand up. Her father was right there in front of her, and yet she can't lay a finger on him. She started to sob as tears poured down her cheeks. All these years, all these years without him and she can only look at him. 

"Jun, my daughter. My sunshine." He said softly as he came over to her. "I am not alive anymore." Jun looked at him from her teary eyes. "But how can you—" He silenced her by putting a hand up. "Remember when I told you about your gift?" Jun nodded slowly but still she didn't understand.  She stood up and wiped her tears with her hand as she looked into her father's eyes. 

"You have used that gift." Jun looked awkwardly at her father. She hasn't done anything. She didn't even try to do anything. What is he talking about? Jun started to believe that this was all a dream. "Father, I haven't used anything." She said calmly as a smile was forming on her father's face. "Yes, you have. This is why I'm here. You wanted me back you wanted to see me. You kept thinking about me in the mornings when you woke up. You thought what I think of you during your work and when you come home." He smiled more broadly this time. "Well, your powers have obeyed. You must train these powers my flower, so next time all you had to do was think about it once and it will happen."

Jun felt tears coming from her tears. Just when she thought she hasn't been using her sacred powers. Jun started to sob and she let the tears flow freely now. She didn't care anymore about being strong. Her father was in front of her once more.

"Daddy, please stay with me! I need you, father. I can't live without you, anymore." She pleaded but her father's smile faltered. Jun looked in dread, already knowing his answer. How could he stay with her? He is dead and she is not. He has died a long time ago and she lived without him for a long time. How, how can he stay if he is just a ghost?

"Jun—I cannot." Jun lost control as she broke down again and began pleading. She didn't hear anything else she said because she wanted him to stay. She didn't care how childish it sounds she wants him with her. "I'm sorry father that I have failed you. I tried my best but I had nothing to live for. All my life I lived in agony trying to do things that I thought would prove myself. I never wanted to let your face get out of my mind and so I worked hard, harder than I could. But I only failed. I have failed everything." She dropped to her knees. It was so hard to admit that she have failed. Everybody at her work looks up to her to always get the job done. And here she is, telling her father that she has done nothing but fail.

"But you do." Jun looked up at her father's words. "I do what?" She asked him, her voice breaking. "You don have things to live for and you have not failed me. You continued to carry your name and you have your future to live for."

Jun looked at him with a blank look. "But father, I don't have faith in me anymore. I have shattered the laws of faith!" She sounded very heart broken and she cried out each word with pain. "How did I not fail you!?" Jun didn't understand as her father smiled again. 

"You haven't done anything but do your best." Jun softened at those words. "You must carry on. You are doing your best. All you have to do now is have trust in yourself. You must trust yourself in order to believe." Her father walked towards the closed door. "I promise you, tomorrow comes great news." "But father—" "I believe in you." And at that he has faded as she reached out to him screaming, "Father! Don't leave me!"

"Father!" Jun awoken from her own voice as she shot her eyes opened. She was sitting in the chair near the large mirror with a towel around her. It was just a dream. Jun exhaled heavily and looked back at her opened door but it was closed. She smiled as she noticed that it wasn't a dream after all. _My powers are growing stronger._ She thought. _I will succeed you father I will make you proud._ She took a brush and started to comb through her black wet hair. She looks forward to tomorrow. She knows she will find something.

She feels it.

(a/n): So? What did you all think? Was this a good chapter? Was it a bad chapter? Anyway in the next chap, Jun will find another clue that will leave her in questioning the Zaibatsu. Please review.  
      


End file.
